Castelul dragonului
by shewolfspirit
Summary: When Finn and company go dungeon-diving in a newly-discovered ancient ruin, they accidently release a long-contained evil and are transported to a new world. As they attempt to deal with an evil entity and a dangerous world, they must also face each other. But not all is as it seems. T\M rating.


So, this is my first Adventure Time fanfiction. I don't own it.

Anywho, please read and review!

Thanks, shewolfspirit!

* * *

Prologue:

I scream, pain twisting through me as the heavy ballista bolt cleaves with ease through my armored chest. The barbed, serrated spear-head easily destroys the muscle it passes through. I reach up with a clawed paw as my vision fades to only shadows and only the most brilliant of colors. All I can see is the black of scorched earth and orange glow of flames.

I do not see the volley of bolts; they pierce my body almost simultaneously, ripping my wings and impaling my exhausted body.

The pain is incredible, burning and tearing as my muscles destroy themselves on the iron spear-heads as I attempt to keep myself aloft. My vision is completely gone and I panic. _Don't let me die like this…I have to get away._ All I can smell is blood as it flows into my nostrils. _Or am I breathing up blood? _

_I barely have any control left…_ I wheel away from the battleground. I feel something approach on my right and I dive away.

Eventually I can fly no longer; I can feel the blood running across the taunt skin of my tattered wings and across my body. As my wings give out, I fold them close to my body and curl as best I can into a ball before I crash to the ground.

I feel the ground rip open as I strike the ground shoulder first and instantly there is a brutal _snap _from my wing. I settle, my shattered wing pinned underneath me.

I try to move, and all I can do is barely lift my head off the ground. My body screams at the small movement and I know that I am helpless.

As I breathe, clouds of bloody mist explode from my nostrils and trails of red drip down my lips, down my teeth and onto my tongue. I taste the iron taste of blood and the gritty texture of soil on my tongue; the blood still flowing in my veins is liquid fire, bearing in it shards of jagged, rusted iron that tore at every part of my body. My shattered wing throbs, and the cooling air of the approaching night sends bolts of pain into my wing through the exposed shard of bone and muscle. I hear the ballista bolts in my chest scraping against the ground with each breath I take, and with each breath, impale myself farther.

I take one deep breath, and I smell cool stone and dry earth; I crack one eye open and see the dark shadows of a canyon. _Shit…_there's no way in hell I am going to get out of a canyon in my condition.

I do not know how long it is before I hear the thundering of horses and the clink of weapons and armor and the crunching of earth under the wheels of ballista.

The army surrounds me and eventually an eerie silence fell across the field. _Thump, thump, thump…_ I open one eye and I see an extremely blurred vision of a horseman in red, and I instantly know who it is.

_Fucking …_I growl, barely audible and blood splatters across the inside of my mouth.

"Best not attempt anything." I hear the voice clearly, "Wouldn't want anything to happen to your sweet, now would we?" I watch as the horseman pulls a figure towards him and I hear the sound of a sword being pulled from its sheath. A flash of silver and watch as it is pressed against the throat of the figure.

I see the sun break over the edge of the canyon, filling the void with light. I see the captive and I know who it is, my love. But I cannot recall what she looks like, my mind muddled. I cannot see her face, I cannot even tell her hair color. Was it gold, or was it the reflection of the sun? Or was it black, or was that the remnant of the shadows of the canyon?

But I know it is her; I can smell her fear and her pain and I know it is her. If can end her pain, I will do anything.

"Kill me and be done with it" I hiss.

"Why would I do that?"

The horseman's free hand raises and I hear slithering of chains. _No, they can't…_

No. It didn't matter.

Because I didn't care.


End file.
